


The City's At War

by astroia1, impossiblgirl



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Domestic Violence, Drug Dealing, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Past Relationship(s), References to Drugs, Rivalry, Sexual Content, Smoking, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroia1/pseuds/astroia1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblgirl/pseuds/impossiblgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The short raven haired man walked along the dark alleyway, his steps echoing against the pavement. In his hands, a briefcase containing over five thousand dollars. He kept his eyes locked on the road ahead, his long black trench coat flowing behind him as he moved. He was known as the king around the large cities, an even higher rank in the smaller towns. He was the Devil Bats leader, and he loved every second of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The City's At War

The short raven haired man walked along the dark alleyway, his steps echoing against the pavement. In his hands, a briefcase containing over five thousand dollars. He kept his eyes locked on the road ahead, his long black trench coat flowing behind him as he moved. He was known as the king around the large cities, an even higher rank in the smaller towns. He was the Devil Bats leader, and he loved every second of it.

He was very prideful of his rank, even more so that he got the previous lord arrested. He was willing to get his hands dirty and claim his thrown, which not a lot of cartel leaders did these days. Unlike the other leaders, Frank wasn't in it for the money, sure it was a bonus. But he was there for the need of dominance, to be a good leader and rule proudly.

As Frank got closer and closer to the street, he was slowly joined by three men, each quickly filing a line behind him, each was wearing the same thing. A black suit with a red tie, The Devil Bats uniform. None of them spoke to each other until they reached the street, a large gray van stopping in front of the side walk as they approached.

“Sir, I have good news.” The tallest of the men told Frank and opened the door, the other two men hopping into the van.

“What is it?” Frank asked and continued to follow in after him.

The guard quickly hopped into the van and closed the door. “Two of our deals have been confirmed with the other cartels, the other one wishes to see you in person before they will consider working with us.” 

“What do you know about them? A name? A leader?” Frank asked, intrigued with  
the details on the case. It wasn't any day that people wanted to challenge him.

“We don’t have solid facts, but the rumor around is that it’s G’s new pack. That’s the only reason I wanted to tell you, anyone else and we’d tell them to forget the deal..” The guard folded his hands in his lap and gave him eye contact.

“Jesus Christ.. Tell them I’ll consider their request, but I need time to think on it entirely.. Tell Saporta I want to meet him in my cabin once we get to the underground.” 

“Sir.. Don’t you think it’s dangerous to go meet him? Since.. You took over..?” One of guard asked, not thinking much of his question.

“Are you trying to get your brain splattered against this god damn van? ‘Cause that’s what you’re asking for. Just shut up.” Frank growled and looked back at him. “If anybody tells anyone about this at the underground, I’ll personally make sure you pay with your life, this is between us and Saporta only.”

“Yes Sir.” They all chimed in sync, Frank giving a short nod. He didn't enjoy getting upset at them, but it kept them in line, and he wasn't giving up his reign just yet. 

Not while he was still standing.

 

By the time they had arrived to the undergrounds, the sun had began to fall on the horizon, giving the entrance a golden glow. The undergrounds weren’t a terrible place, it was all cemented, the floor tiled with marble, ceiling lights placed close enough to give the facility light while still retaining the sense of darkness in some areas of the structure. It was quite convenient for quick shut downs if they needed it, although it caused the place to look rather creepy at night.

Frank was escorted away from the different trafficking teams on the main floor and into his private cabin. He picked up a bottle of whiskey off the coffee table and took a swig, the alcohol burning at his throat and stomach. He sat down on his small couch and let out a deep sigh, just waiting for his assistant to get back.

“Sir? What do you need? The tall man asked as he entered the room with another bottle of alcohol.

“Saporta, you know I keep special conditions on you. Nobody can hurt you, etcetera.” 

Saporta placed the bottle down in the kitchen and walked towards him, quickly taking a seat on chair opposite of him. “Yes Sir?”

“You are one of my best friends in this place, and now I need you to help me.” Frank told him and took another gulp of whiskey.

“Frank I swear to god, you are not proposing to me.-”

“No! God damn it Gabe, listen to me!” Frank raised his hand to rub his forehead and sighed, giving it a second to try and figure out how to word it. “One of the bats told me that G is one of our suppliers, and that.. He wants to see me.”

“Oh. Well fuck, what are you gonna do about it? Are you really going?” Gabe’s eyes widened at that, he didn't need to ask about the alcohol now either..

Frank hadn't thought any further about his plan with G then when he was in the car. The thing about G, was that he knew how to fuck with Franks head. And he knew things about him that most others didn't. Frank was his assistant, maybe even more then that according to the rumors..

“I’m only going if I can get proper addresses, contact information, and enough guards to take him out if I need to. He’s not coming anywhere close to me without getting a bullet in his mouth.

“Fuck.. This sounds like a really bad idea, he was ruthless. Probably was going to-” 

And with that, a loud bang came from the silence the building shaking and trembling. The noise sent terror within the bodies of everyone around. Frank had only heard that sound on ambushes he was working on. It was the sound of the defense door breaking.

Attackers.

**Author's Note:**

> So hello! This fic is based off of the song of the same title by Cobra Starship. I am fairly new to fic writing (that is actually published anywhere), so I'm not sure if this is absolute garbage or not. Criticism requested, more chapters eventually coming soon.


End file.
